The Quiet Ones
by CayStar
Summary: "It's the quiet ones you have to watch out for." Rated M for a sexy British vampire and an evil little Bella. One-shot.


_**AN: Ok, once again my imagination ran away with me. This is based on the movie BD2, not the book for once. When Alistair is watching as she is packing the bag with money and writing the note, here's what my evil little Bella was actually doing.**_

* * *

_D__isclaimer: SM owns all, I just screw around with them._

**The Quiet Ones**

"I must admit, you even had me believing, for a moment," his beautifully cutting voice brought a smirk to my face as he moved silently behind me. He picked through random knick-knacks, pocketing the ones that caught his fancy, before sliding his arms around my waist and running his tongue up the side of my neck. It took every ounce of control I had to hold in the moan that his touch normally brought out.

"Now, darling, you know that's not true. I'm a terrible liar, after all." I turned my head to capture his lips as one hand reached up to tangle in his perpetually messy hair. I couldn't wait to see him and Alice butt heads about his appearance. He truly was my match in every way, and I wouldn't allow my sister to change one thing about my perfect mate.

I only allowed myself to taste him for a moment or two, before I turned back to the task at hand. I had already stuffed the purse with the cash Alice had hidden for me, and added our new documents for international travel. I ran one finger over Alistair's scowling picture before tucking his passport into the pocket of his jeans, brushing that same finger up the line of his hardening erection just to tease him.

His sexy growl was quiet enough that the others in the house wouldn't hear us, but the thrill that we might be discovered only heightened my arousal. "Woman, don't start with me now. Get your shit and let's go." His actions belied his words, however, as he pressed himself firmly against my ass when I turned back to the table in front of me.

I couldn't stop myself from inhaling his manly scent as he leaned his head over my shoulder to watch me write. He smelled of fresh rain and a plant he assured me was called heather, something I had never seen nor smelled in my limited life experiences. I was sure it couldn't compare to the intoxicating scent of my mate.

Looking down at the paper in front of me, I picked up where he had interrupted me,  
_My dearest Edward,  
Please do not hate me for leaving you this way, but Alice assured me it was necessary for all our survival. _He snorted at that and pressed a kiss to the side of my head. _Renesmee will be able to protect you all, but the battle would be lost if I was to remain here. I will find you when this is over and our family can be reunited again.  
All my love,  
Isabella_

Proud of my work, and convinced it sounded genuine, I folded the note and left it on the table, along with the gaudy ring I no longer needed. I felt freer as I removed the tie to the man I no longer loved, as well as the brat I had never held any affection for. She still gave me chills every time I saw her too-perfect face.

No one else could see the control she held over the other vampires in our family, not even her mind-reading father. She simply showed them all the face she wanted them to see and put her ideas straight into their minds with them being none the wiser. My shield was her only foil, once she was removed from my body at least, and she despised me for that, worried constantly that I would out her and shield the others. She needn't have been concerned, the only man I would protect was currently standing right behind me.

My tasks complete, I turned in his arms and hugged him close. As I raised up to kiss him, a voice from downstairs made me freeze momentarily. "Bella, love? I'm going to put Renesmee to bed. Are you coming, dear?"

I gritted my teeth against the words I wanted to say, as my mate tensed in my arms. Running a hand down his neck in a soothing manner, I raised my voice to answer, "I'll be right there! Don't wait for me, our daughter needs her rest."

Alistair had his head down, forehead resting on my shoulder as his breathing sped harshly. I kept one ear downstairs, listening for the sound of their retreat, while the rest of my attention was focused on the man in my arms, reassuring him of my love and devotion. As Edward's footsteps faded in the direction of our hideously over-decorated stone cottage, Alistair raised his head and pressed his lips firmly to mine, his hands roughly grabbing my waist.

I didn't hold back, just reached out with one foot to push the door closed as I led him over to the massive bed behind me. I pushed his jacket off, and reached for his shirt, but he pushed my hands away. "No time," he whispered. "We need to leave quickly." I didn't get a chance to answer as he spun me around and pulled my back against his chest. One hand reached under my shirt to cup my breast as his other hand moved under my skirt rip my tights roughly away from my body.

I gasped as he plunged his fingers into my dripping wet folds, nipping at my neck as he growled in appreciation. I rocked on his hand as best I could, desperately seeking the friction that would push me toward release. His hand on my breast raised up to my neck and tightened, rendering me immobile. "You come when I say you can, and only then. You're mine, you hear that? Only mine, girl."

In less than a second, he had me bent over the bed and his pants open as he pushed into me in one long, hard stroke. I moaned again as he paused briefly for me to adjust to his size- something that sex with Edward had clearly not prepared me for. My mate was no teenager, he was definitely all man.

"You take me, girl. You take all of me. You like that?" I couldn't even answer as he fisted one hand in my hair and pounded me into the mattress. When we first met, I would have never guessed that this quiet, unassuming vampire was such a dirty beast in the bedroom. I guess it's true what they say- it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for.

As he pushed the hair back from my neck, I realized he couldn't hold back any longer. He was thrilled the first time we were together when he saw that Edward had never bitten me- only using a needle to inject his venom directly into my heart. This meant my mate would be the only one to mark me, something he took great pride in. He struggled to stop himself from biting me each time we were together, but I guess in his excitement he had finally reached his limit.

His hand circled my clit, and waves of pleasure washed through me as his teeth broke my skin with his release. We didn't move at first, only clinging to each other and trying to steady our breathing. He finally pulled his teeth out and reverently licked my new mark- _his_ mark- and nuzzled my neck with a tenderness that was in direct opposition to his previous demeanor.

"Mmm," I purred contentedly, collapsing on the mattress as he ran his hands over me carefully. "I love you, my sweet recluse."

His inspection complete, he scooped me into his arms and sat carefully with me in his lap. Running his nose up my neck, he inhaled deeply as a purr began deep in his own chest. For the first time since we met, my mate was finally at peace. "I love you too, my dear," he whispered, finally raising his head to smile at me, revealing his slightly sharper fangs where most people's canine teeth would normally be. I knew he was quite a bit older than the other vampires I knew, but at times he seemed almost a different breed as well.

As the clock chimed downstairs, we stood and he righted his clothes while I searched out new ones in Alice's closet. I settled on a relatively comfortable pair of jeans, and a long-sleeve t-shirt that must have belonged to Jasper. It still faintly carried his scent, but Alistair didn't seem too bothered by that fact. He walked up behind me as I was brushing my hair out in the large floor-length mirror, and took the brush from my hand to complete the task. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

Raising up for one more kiss, I turned to open the window and handed him the bag I had packed. I realized a bit belatedly that Edward would be able to smell what occurred in this room, but I was counting on his concern over my note to lull him into his normal oblivious state. Perhaps my _daughter_ would work her magic to keep him from coming after us, realizing that with me out of the way she would have him all to herself. I shivered again as I thought about their near-obsessive devotion to one another. It was sick, really.

Alistair looked out the window before dropping silently to the ground below. I followed quickly, and took the hand he offered as we ran off into the woods toward Seattle. We moved silently, with me following his lead. I didn't completely understand his tracking gift, just that it was quite powerful and had never failed him yet.

We were just reaching the outskirts of Seattle when my phone finally rang. "Hey Alice, I wondered where you were. Did you enjoy the show?"

Her familiar laughter tinkled through the phone and I could practically see the joy on her face as she answered. _That was beautiful, Bella. Jasper and I had a bit of fun with that one- we're looking forward to living with you! _

"Yeah, I bet. Tell my brother I stole one of his shirts, by the way," I heard Jasper call out that I was welcome to anything he owned, especially if Alice had chosen it for him. The smack of flesh as her hand hit his head made Alistair frown in my direction. He needn't worry, I would never challenge my powerful mate like that. I respected my man. "Did you call Aro yet?"

_Yes, I did. I told him what I saw- that Amun and Kebi, along with the Irish coven, were the only ones who didn't touch the demon spawn. Irina has asked for leniency for her sisters as well, but the rest will face trial once Nessie's control is broken. _

"If Aro doesn't kill Edward, then I will," Alistair growled beside me. I knew the Volturi were hoping to take Edward into custody, but I had no idea how he would react if they killed his child. I knew my mate wanted his own brand of justice, but if I couldn't kill the brat, then he probably wouldn't get to take out the pussy-boy either.

_I can't see his decision yet, but the king does not wish to anger either one of you. You could probably ask for the moon and receive it if you wished._

I knew Aro was happy with our addition to his guard, even if we wouldn't actually be living in Italy and only operated on an as-needed basis. My mate didn't trust the royalty any further than he could throw them. "Well, we'll work it out once we reach you. Now, are you going to tell me where we're flying yet?"

Another laugh rang out as my sister answered happily. _Rio de Janeiro, of course! I believe we owe you a real honeymoon this time!_

The line disconnected and I shook my head indulgently. Taking Alistair's hand, we raced off into the night, toward the only members of my family that I could still trust. I didn't care what happened to the vampires we left behind- I had my mate, and my siblings, and we were on the right side of the law for once. After a quick hunt in the streets of Seattle, we flew off to start our lives together.

As Alistair looked out the window toward the lights of Forks, he whispered his own benediction, "Good luck, Carlisle. You're gonna need it."


End file.
